codeblackcbsfandomcom-20200214-history
One in a Million
is the twelfth episode of the second season and the 30th overall episode of Code Black. Short Summary Leanne defies Campbell's order and uses the hospital helicopter to reunite a family for the last time. Also, Willis and Noa use a cell phone app to communicate with a young girl with autism. Full Summary Ethan gets off an ambulance and rushes to a medical helicopter, which is on fire. The medic is still trapped inside. The patient, Rowan Davis, has a ruptured appendix and was being airlifted to the hospital. He also suffered blunt trauma in the crash. The pilot has severe facial trauma and a neck laceration from the crash. The helicopter is in danger of exploding. Just then, the flames kick up, seriously burning the trapped medic. Dr. Seligman is talking about his work as the team physician. He treats all the team's injuries. Noa tells Mario basketball's not really her thing. Skateboarding is more her style. Elliot figures out that Mario really wants the job working with the team. Mario confirms it. It's a resume-booster, plus it's extra money. Leanne tells him that if he's interested, he might want to listen. Seligman goes on to say that anyone chosen will get a personalized team jacket. Mario sees Angus through the window, talking to the Waverly athletic director. He knows Angus's dad set it up. Leanne takes a call from Ethan, who tells her to cut the presentation short. She tells him he needs a hobby when he says he was on another ride-along. He says she's the same way and that he's sending her a mess. She says they'll be ready. Ethan prepares to help get Brad Souza, the medic, out. Brad asks about Rowan and Debbie. He says Debbie saved them. Mario asks Angus about basketball. Angus doesn't know anything, but it doesn't matter because they won't be playing if they get the job with the team. He can handle being a doctor. Jesse and Leanne tell them to get their heads in the medical game for the incoming. The ambulances pull up. The first one has Rowan. As he's unloaded, he asks if he can have his phone to call his wife, whom he left on the cruise ship along with their son. Angus says he can call once he's stable and they take him inside. The other rig has Debbie, whom Leanne recognizes from her past flights into Angels. They take her to Center Stage. Brad is melted to his seat. They have to take the whole seat out to get him free. Ethan gives him morphine while they work. Brad asks about Rowan and his family. He promised them they'd see Rowan again. Ethan notices fuel leaking. They have to hurry. They get the seat out and seconds after they've removed him, there's a blast from the wreckage. Leanne and Jesse are working on Debbie. She's not getting air because her dislocated jaw is compressing the tube. Leanne reduces her jaw and she starts breathing again. Ethan brings in Brad, still attached to the seat. Jesse takes Debbie to the OR as Leanne steps over to help him. They have to cut the chair off his back and then cut through the burns to restore blood flow. By the time they get Debbie upstairs, she's coding. Campbell says they need to open her right away. They's getting Brad off the chair. Once he's free, he gasps for breath and stabilizes. They move him to the burn unit. Johnny, who was hit in the face with a stapler thrown by April, is getting stitches. While this happens, April's mother and Johnny's father argue about what happened. April's mother thinks Johnny was being a bully. Elliot tries to calm them down just as Johnny says his head hurts and his eyesight is fuzzy. Elliot orders a CT, which Johnny's dad says April's mom will have to pay for. Campbell comes by to check that Elliot has everything under control, which he says he does. Leanne tells Ethan Debbie didn't make it and now she has to call Debbie's parents. She also wants to be the one to tell Brade, because they're like family. Rowan is awake. His appendix is out, but the crash injuries required the removal of several feet of intestines. His phone rings and he answers it and tells his wife, Sasha, he's fine. His son, Jason, is worried about him, but Rowan says he can get a stethoscope for his son, who wants to be a doctor. Away from the bed, Angus and Mario disagree about Rowan's pain management. Leanne comes by and tells them to stop arguing. Rowan then asks them about getting a stethoscope for his son. Paramedics bring in Zoe Lowell, who is agitated and unresponsive. She was found alone in a mall and she's wheezing. She won't let Noa touch her and they haven't found her parents. The paramedic suggests restraints, but Ethan sees and says they aren't putting restraints on a child. Ethan tries to put a mask on her, but she pushes it away. Just then, Zoe's mom comes in. She hands Zoe her phone to calm her down and then puts the mask on Zoe. She's autistic, so she doesn't do well with strangers. Donna tells them Zoe probably has pneumonia for the fourth time that year due to her asthma. Zoe asks the phone a question and Donna explains that she talks to the phone, but never to her mother. Zoe starts counting, which Donna says means she's in pain. Leanne examines Brad, who asks about Debbie. Leanne has to break the news that she's dead. Brad says that in his head, everyone lives. He drops people off on the roof and doesn't look back, so in his head, they all live. Then he asks about Rowan. Leanne says he's stable and Brad asks to be kept in the loop because he promised Rowan would see his family again. Rowan talks to Jason and show the stethoscope he got. Elliot tells Campbell that Johnny has bleeding behind his eye compressing his optic nerve. He wants Campbell's help to tell Johnny's father. Campbell says it's part of Elliot's job to handle patients and their families. Leo Fields explains Deep Brain Stimulation to Rollie. He's done the surgery several times. Rollie's concerned that he might not survive or that it might not work. Leo says he's a good candidate, but he might not stay that way. Rollie says that he's not ready and leaves the room. Johnny needs surgery and his father yells at Elliot when Elliot tries to talk to him about it. Elliot stands up for himself and says he'll have him escorted out if he can't calm down. Zoe's coding. They're able to stabilize her. Ethan starts to question Donna bout Zoe's eating habits, because poor nutrition can make her more susceptible to heart problems. He wants a CT, but Donna says she won't stay still for it. He suggests conscious sedation, which has s risks. Donna is frustrated and Zoe starts counting again. Ethan tells Zoe he wishes she could tell them where it hurts. Zoe picks up the phone and asks a question about the weather and then asks the automated assistant if she's wearing a jacket when she says it's cold. Noa notes that Zoe can be chatty when she wants to be. That gives Ethan an idea and he asks how good Noa is with technology. She tells him she's practically an astronaut, which is good. Angus and Mario work on Rowan, who is in DIC. It's usually, but not always, fatal. Leanne examines him and asks when his family is coming. They're supposed to be back tomorrow, but Leanne says he can't wait, so she wants to check to see if a helicopter is available to bring his family to him so they can see him before he dies. Leanne talks to Campbell about Rowan and his family. He's worried about the expense, but she feels it's worth it. Despite this, he won't consent. Rowan wakes up to Leanne by his bedside. She tells him about the DIC and that he's likely to die. She tells him he has to hold on to wait for his family. Noa is almost done setting up an app so they can use Ethan's phone to sound like the automated assistant, so Zoe will talk to it. Donna uses the phone to call Zoe, but Zoe doesn't initially answer the phone. Ethan calls again and Zoe answers the call. Ethan asks her how she's feeling. She's quiet and then says she's not okay. When he asks where she hurts, she asks about the weather in Tokyo. Ethan's prepared for it to take a while to get the answers they need from her. Mario and Angus argue about Rowan. Angus feels Mario threw him under the bus. Jesse tells them to stop fighting and follow him. Jesse tells Mario and Angus to stop fighting and stop stepping on each other or they'll end up killing each other. Elliot takes Johnny to surgery. Johnny asks his dad why he's such a jerk as he's wheeled in. His dad doesn't respond and asks Elliot if he's a jerk after Johnny is gone. Elliot just says he's loud. Zoe is still talking to Ethan through the phone. She says she walks every day, except when she doesn't feel good, like now. He asks where it hurts. She starts counting again and finally shows them where she hurts. She starts coding and Ethan and Noa rush to her. A helicopter radios in that they're six minutes away. Leanne checks on Rowan, who is still declining. They can't control the bleeding anymore. Noa and Ethan are working on Zoe. He has an idea. He thinks Zoe has cystic fibrosis, super rare in African American children. They start her on medicine for that and run the test. Rowan's family arrives and Jason puts his hand on his father's. Angus takes Jason to go get a snack so Leanne can talk to Sasha alone. They're not sure if Rowan will wake up. All they can do is hope and wait. Rollie tells Jesse he doesn't miss the coffee around Angels. They hug and Rollie apologizes to Jesse for how he acted. Jesse knows about the DBS and calls Rollie out on saying he's not ready for it. Rollie says he has unfinished business. Mario and Angus talk about the basketball team doctor position. Angus says his dad wants him to do it, which Mario says is his way of replacing Mike with Angus. Mario tells Angus he's a good doctor and it's not his father's doing. April goes into Johnny's hospital room. He tells April his eye is fixed and then Johnny's dad apologizes for screaming at them. April and Johnny also start mending fences. Zoe is doing a puzzle. Her mom says she's calmer. Ethan comes up and confirms that Zoe has cystic fibrosis. Her mom is upset that her daughter is so unlucky to be dealing with his as well. Ethan tells her about a new drug that is a game changer for people with a certain rare mutation. Zoe had a 1 in 68 chance of austin, a 1 in 17,000 chance of cystic fibrosis. She has the mutation and can get the drug. Ethan says she's also lucky because she got Donna as a mom. Ethan gives Donna his phone and encourages her to call her daughter, without using the app. Donna calls and Zoe answers the phone. Zoe listens to her and says she doesn't sound like the phone. She sounds like her mommy. Jason sleeps on his mom's lap in the waiting room. Leanne comes out and tells them to come with her. She takes them to Rowan, who is awake and stabilizing. Rowan gives Jason his stethoscope and Jason listens to his chest. Leanne sees Brad watching from the other side of the ER and gives him thumbs up. Leanne sees Campbell and says she doesn't think it was a waste to bring his family. There's no medical reason for him to be alive. He was about to die and then his son came and touched his hand and he came back. She says she's not sorry. Campbell says he'll have to fire her. Tomorrow. Jesse says he can't believe she hijacked a helicopter. She teases that she's seen him hijack and ambulance for a taco. He says she came with him. She doesn't remember that. He tells her the residents are watching her. She goes to Angus and Mario and tells them she's decided who gets the Waverly job. She then walks away without telling them. Noa opens up her locker to see a team jacket with her name on it. She puts it on with a smile. Cast 2x12LeanneRorish.png|Leanne Rorish 2x12WillCampbell.png|Will Campbell 2x12RollieGuthrie.png|Rollie Guthrie 2x12AngusLeighton.png|Angus Leighton 2x12MarioSavetti.png|Mario Savetti 2x12JesseSallander.png|Jesse Sallander 2x12EthanWillis.png|Ethan Willis 2x12LeoFields.png|Leo Fields 2x12ElliotDixon.png|Elliot Dixon 2x12NoaKean.png|Noa Kean 2x12DonnaLowell.png|Donna Lowell 2x12RowanDavis.png|Rowan Davis 2x12JohnnysDad.png|Johnny's Dad 2x12BradSouza.png|Brad Souza 2x12AprilsMom.png|April's Mom 2x12ZoeLowell.png|Zoe Lowell 2x12DrSeligman.png|Dr. Seligman 2x12AbeHiram.png|Abe Hiram 2x12Johnny.png|Johnny 2x12April.png|April 2x12RisaPark.png|Risa Park 2x12SashaDavis.png|Sasha Davis 2x12JasonDavis.png|Jason Davis 2x12EMT.png|EMT 2x12Firefighters.png|Firefighters 2x12Paramedic1.png|Paramedic #1 2x12Paramedic2.png|Paramedic #2 Main Cast *Marcia Gay Harden as Dr. Leanne Rorish *Boris Kodjoe as Dr. Will Campbell *Melanie Chandra as Dr. Malaya Pineda (credit only) *William Allen Young as Dr. Rollie Guthrie *Harry Ford as Dr. Angus Leighton *Benjamin Hollingsworth as Dr. Mario Savetti *Jillian Murray as Dr. Heather Pinkney (credit only) *Luis Guzmán as Jesse Sallander *Rob Lowe as Col. Ethan Willis Guest Starring *Jay Harrington as Dr. Leo Fields *Noah Gray-Cabey as Dr. Elliot Dixon *Emily Tyra as Dr. Noa Kean *Diandra Lyle as Donna Lowell *Sunkrish Bala as Rowan Davis *Travis Wester as Johnny's Dad *Brad Beyer as Brad Souza *Winter Ave Zoli as April's Mom *Aalyrah Caldwell as Zoe Lowell *Josh Coxx as Dr. Seligman *Marc Grapey as Dr. Abe Hiram *Andrew Miller as Johnny *Sixx Orange as April Co-Starring *Angela Relucio as Risa Park *Rochelle Greenwood as Sasha Davis *Arya Darbahani as Jason Davis *Sally Hughes as EMT *Brian Knutson as Firefighter #1 *Austin Priester as Firefighter #2 *Tyler Wolfe as Paramedic #1 *Terrence Edwards as Paramedic #2 Medical Notes Rowan Davis *'Diagnosis:' **Ruptured appendix **Sepsis **Abdominal injury **DIC *'Doctors:' **Ethan Willis (ER physician) **Leanne Rorish (ER physician) **Mario Savetti (ER resident) **Angus Leighton (ER resident) *'Treatment:' **Appendectomy **Surgery Rowan, 35, was being transportated with a ruptured appendix and sepsis when he was in an accident that caused blunt trauma to his head, chest, and abdomen. At the hospital, he was taken to the OR for his surgery. They removed his appendix successfully, but he had an abdominal injury from the crash which caused bleeding requiring removal of several feet of his intestine. He later went into DIC and they used a helicopter to fly his family to him to say goodbye. He started to crash before they arrived, but after his family came in, he stabilized. Debbie *'Diagnosis:' **Facial trauma **Neck laceration *'Doctors:' **Ethan Willis (ER physician) **Leanne Rorish (ER physician) **Will Campbell (surgeon) *'Treatment:' Debbie, 40, was flying a medical flight back to Angels when the craft crashed. She had facial trauma and a bleeding neck laceration. They couldn't intubate because there was too much blood in her mouth, so they put the tube through her nose. Her jaw was dislocated, collapsing her breathing tube so she still wasn't getting oxygen. Leanne reduced her jaw and they moved her to the OR. She coded in the elevator on the way to surgery and they weren't able to resuscitate her. Brad Souza *'Diagnosis:' **Burns *'Doctors:' **Ethan Willis (ER physician) **Leanne Rorish (ER physician) **Noa Kean (ER resident) *'Treatment:' **Burn care Brad was attending to a patient on a medical flight when the craft crashed. He was wedged in place in the crashed helicopter and melted to his seat. They had to remove the seat to take it with them. He had burns all over his back from the flames and those were restricting his breathing. They had to remove the seat quickly and then cut into his burns to relieve the pressure, which allowed him to breath normally again. They put on dressings and moved him to the burn unit. Johnny *'Diagnosis:' **Eye laceration **Compressed optic nerve *'Doctors:' **Elliot Dixon (ER resident) **Neuro-ophthalmologist *'Treatment:' **Stitches **Surgery Johnny was his in the face with a stapler, which cut him over the eye. While it was being stitched, he said his head hurt and his vision was blurry. They ordered a CT. The CT showed blood behind his eye compressing his optic nerve, which is why his vision was blurry. He was told he needed surgery to remove the blood. Zoe Lowell *'Diagnosis:' **Autism **Pneumonia **Torsades **Cystic fibrosis **Acute pancreatitis *'Doctors:' **Ethan Willis (ER physician) **Noa Kean (ER resident) *'Treatment:' **Breathing treatment **Magnesium **CF treatment Zoe, 9, was found alone with trouble breathing and confusion. She pushed off attempts to help her. Her mom arrived and was able to calm her down and put the mask on her for a breathing treatment. She also told the doctors she was autistic and probably had pneumonia, her fourth time for the year, due to chronic asthma. Zoe then started counting, which her mother said she does when she's in pain. She later crashed and was given magnesium to stabilize her. They then used a phone app to simulate the voice of her phone, the only voice she talks to, to get her to describe her pain. They got her to point to her upper abdomen as the source of her pain. Ethan also noticed that the acute pancreatitis plus the pneumonia added up to cystic fibrosis, which is so rare in African-Americans that she was never tested for it. They tested her. The fluids reduced the inflammation in her pancreas and she was diagnosed with cystic fibrosis. Her mother was told there was a new treatment that was only effective in a small percentage of patients with CF. Zoe was one of that percentage and she was given the treatment. Rollie Guthrie *'Diagnosis:' **Parkinson's disease *'Doctors:' **Leo Fields (neurosurgeon) **Abe Hiram *'Treatment:' Rollie had a consult for deep brain stimulation. Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 5.98 million viewers. Gallery Episode Stills 2x12-1.jpg 2x12-2.jpg 2x12-3.jpg 2x12-4.jpg 2x12-5.jpg 2x12-6.jpg Quotes See Also Category:Episodes Category:S2 Episodes